


Prepare For Trouble, And Make It Double

by AimeBt



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Naruto/SNK Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeBt/pseuds/AimeBt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean are anbus at the ninja village of Trost.</p><p>Marco Bodt, ladies and gentlemen, is my boyfriend. If you were his friend, you’d all think he’s cute and would never EVER tease someone. But you’d be wrong. Terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare For Trouble, And Make It Double

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and what's more in english, so please be gentle with me. hope you guys enjoy it

Marco Bodt, ladies and gentlemen, is my boyfriend. If you were his friend, you’d all think he’s cute and would never EVER tease someone. But you’d be wrong. Terribly wrong.

It’d been six months since we started dating. SIX. FUCKING. MONTHS. And yet we hadn’t done anything besides kissing and cuddling, and that’s only when we are alone. We only got heated once, and all we did was jerk each other off. Now don’t get me wrong. It was fucking great, I mean I almost screamed and all, but I was getting kinda tired. I was horny as hell and only the freckled idiot could help me with it. But he gave no signal of wanting to even repeat what had happened that day. And I knew he liked it, I will never forget the face he’d made that time. Fucking bastard, why did he have to be so fucking hot and sexy? Not that I’m complaining though.

* * *

 

Before I tell you this story, I better set you up. We live in the ninja village of Trost. Our leader is Erwin Smith, and he’s the bastard who assigns the missions. The so called missions consist mostly on delivering documents or packages to our allied villages. Sometimes helping them out with something. For this, genin level ninjas are divided into teams of three, one chunin for each team. But since the gennin are the youngest and less experienced, the most difficult missions are left for the jounin and anbu.

Marco and I are both anbu, which is pretty cool. Everyone respects us and all that shit. And, as Marco and I have been teammates in class 104th, we even graduated from Academy together and got in the same team, we always do missions together.

This is really convenient because we ended up dating each other. Anyway, let’s get to the point. Telling you all this is getting on my fucking nerves.

 

“You will go to Sina to deliver this document. We need a response from Hange Zoe as soon as possible.” Erwin Smith (AKA Mr. eyebrow-game-too-strong) ordered. “As you both know, the trip will take a minimum of two days just for getting there. You’ll meet at the East entrance in an hour.” Both Marco and I nodded.

“Roger that”, Marco answered just seconds before we vanished, both of us going to our own houses to get everything ready.

Only when I was in the safety of my room did I take the stupid mask off. What’s more, it was a fucking horse mask. Eren had been mocking the shit out of me since the very first moment they gave it to me. I bet the assholes who decided it were laughing their asses of at that time. They are probably still at it.

I got my bag and started getting ready. Soldier pills, shurikens, kunais, and my last acquirement, a brand new bottle of lube. I know what you’re all thinking, but I bought it in a stupid impulse. Now I take it almost anywhere, I mean, maybe we’d have a chance to do something. I put it in the bag as well, just in case. I looked at the clock. I still had half an hour until I had to leave for the mission, so I went to shower.

“Jean! Over here!” Marco called. I could hear him smiling through the mask.

“I heard you all right.” I answered with a sigh.

“Shall we get going?” he asked still smiling. I nodded, and that’s all he needed. We jumped straight to the forest in front of us. No pun intended.

* * *

 

Throughout the day, we started getting closer and closer to each other until we were almost touching. Marco would rub my hand every time he could, and I would do the same.  When the sun finally came down, we were already settled down, with a nice fire in front of us. I was heating the food while Marco finished with our tent (OUR tent, you heard right. Obviously, we also had just one sleeping bag as well). When he was done, he approached me, and blowed in my ear. I jumped in surprise- even an anbu can be surprised once in a while, okay? - and I glared at him. But I didn’t have time to insult him. His lips were all over mine.

I liked taking control over Marco, but it was even more inciting to have him in control. I mean, the lovely, shy, dorky Marco being all dominant was an immediate turn on. So when he pinned me to the ground after some minutes of making out, I moaned to his lips. And then he smirked. He fucking smirked. The bloody bastard had me in his hands and he smirked. Asshole. But right after that, he did something even more surprising.

“Want something, Jean?” he asked me in the most teasing and sexy voice you can imagine.

“W-What do you mean ‘something’?” I asked all flustered cause, yeah, I got all flustered when Marco was like that. I felt like a fucking genin.

Then he realized what he had done, and backed up almost immediately. I was left there, all red in the face, without understanding a single thing about what had just happened. “Marco?”

“I-I better go get some more wood for the fire, ok? Be right back.” And before I could even tell him there was more than enough wood for the stupid fire and that I could make fire without even needing the wood, he left.

I stood up slowly. What the hell had just happened? Did… Did he _almost_ lose control of himself?

 _Maybe he wants this as much as I do. Maybe._ I stayed there, glaring the path he had gone to. I waited until he came back, face still flustered and avoiding eye contact. Then I waited until he had put the wood down.

“What the fuck was that?”

“U-Um… Wood?” he answered nervously.

“You know what I mean, Marco.” I glared at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed hard.

“L-Look Jean, I um…I…” he was looking at the ground, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. He then stopped and looked at me in the eye and blurted “IfeelreallyattractedtoyouandIwouldliketotakethenextstepifthat’sokaywithyou.”

I blinked. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ ”D-Did you just…?” he was looking at me with those puppy eyes of his, waiting for a concrete answer. I swallowed. “Did you just say you want to have sex with me?”

“I-I did.” That’s all he said. Nothing more. And then it hit me.

“I thought it was a one-sided thing!” I exclaimed. Marco looked at me with the most embarrassed yet happy face ever. A second later I realized what I had just said. “I-I mean…”

_C´mon Kirstein, be cool, be cool... What the fuck, I must look like an idiot right now._

Marco came near me, his brown eyes fixed in mine. He lifted my chin with his big, freckled hands, and kissed me in the sweetest way possible. He always tastes like coffee and a little bit of chocolate. Then all of a sudden, his tongue was inside my mouth. I grabbed his anbu vest with all my might while we both deepened the kiss. When we broke it so as to gain some air, we heard a funny noise. I turned around and looked down.

“SHIT, MARCO, THE FOOD!”

* * *

 

We didn’t look at each other after what it seemed to be an eternity, though it must’ve probably been ten minutes. Then we both look at each other and started laughing out of nowhere. When we stopped, we got closer and enjoyed our dinner.

“That was really good. You’re getting better at cooking, Jean.” I both hated and loved it when he flattered me. It made me flustered but it also made me proud.

“I know, right?” He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. I just laughed it off while I started putting everything away. Marco had already gone to refill our bottles with water, so we were almost ready to sleep. While I was busy getting everything in order, Marco summoned one of his eagles, Genma, to guard our tent.

When we were done, we got inside the tent and then in the sleeping bag. Marco’s arm over my hip, we were just lying there, mesmerized with the other. I looked up to his eyes, then at his lips. And I kissed him again because I fucking can.

And once more, we were making out as if we were in heat, which was partially true. I positioned myself on top of Marco, straddling him, while I took his Anbu vest and then the shirt below it. We had already established that we both wanted to do this, so there was no need to ask for permission. I started kissing him _everywhere_. Every single freckle I saw, I kissed it. I could hear Marco’s sighs and moans and little whimpers, and it was _amazingly hot_. _He_ was amazingly hot. With my left hand I steadied myself, and the other started caressing his lower half, which earned a louder moan from the freckled dork’s mouth.

Some moments later my face was were my right hand had been. His trousers were somewhere inside the tent, which I didn’t give much of a fuck about. Marco was already groaning my name. I wasn’t very sure how I was supposed to suck his dick, so I just mimicked what I did to myself when I jerk off. It worked, apparently, cause Marco raised his hips and grabbed my hair so tight it started to hurt. And then he thrusted his cock inside my mouth while holding my head so that I wasn’t able to back away.

And it felt good. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I started touching my own dick through my clothes. But since I’m an asshole, I did it in a way Marco could see me. He did. And I swear, his eyes were so big in his face they could’ve popped out. He was going to say something, but right then I moaned with his cock inside my mouth just when the head hit my throat. It sent vibrations all over it, and Marco’s head went back. Right after that, with a loud _pop_ , his dick was out of my mouth, and Marco was out of breath.

“Jean…” he breathed with half lidded eyes. I looked at him, and he smirked. I blushed, cause that smirk meant dominant Marco, and boy did I want it.

“Y-Yeah?” I said after a moment.

“I want to return the favor.”  Just like that, he made the shadow clone technique seal, and _another_ Marco appeared in the tent. I looked at one and then at the other, trying to understand what was happening. Seeing my confusion, the ‘new’ Marco spoke “ _We_ want to return the favor.”

* * *

 “You have lube? Really? Were you so anxious about this?” Marco 1.0 asked grinning. I felt my face get even hotter.

“S-Shut u-aHH ” Apparently, right then, Marco 2.0 found my prostate. And God, did it feel good. They both hummed cockily. I would have insulted them if I hadn’t been too busy trying not to faint from pleasure.

They’d made a fucking mess out of me. I was naked, covered in kiss marks, both in the front _and_ in the back, and now one of them was preparing me using some oil we had there, which I had no fucking idea Marco had brought to the mission, while the other had found my lube while searching for condoms. I didn’t know what they’d planned to do to me, but shit it was exciting. I heard as Marco 1.0 put a condom on and then came back and positioned himself behind me. Immediately after I was steady, Marco 2.0 sat down in front of me.

The original Marco (Marco 1.0) lifted me up, and with help of the other one, they placed my lose asshole right above his swelled dick. And slowly, they put me down.

“M-MARCO!” I gasped as I felt him filling my insides. It felt so good, so fucking good. I still don’t understand how we hadn’t done it earlier.

“Feels good, I guess” the other Marco just looked at us, his pupils wide, as I got used to this new sensations. Marco, still as gentle as always, waited for me to adjust. When I did, I jerked my own hips, and that felt even better. At that, he started moving. It took a while for him to find the right angle, but when he did, I screamed.

“Okay, my turn.”

Marco 2.0 put his legs between mine and Marco’s, sticked our dicks together and started moving his hand up and down while the other one rested on my hips.

I was a fucking whimpering mess. One Marco was fucking me and kissing my neck and shoulders from behind, while the other was jerking me and himself off and kissing the shit out of me. Therefore, I didn’t last much. When I finally came, it was silent. My mouth was parted with a slick of saliva coming out of it, eyes closed and head back. My cum was all over my chest and stomach, but one drop had reached Marco’s face, the one behind me. When I looked at him, he smiled. But it wasn’t a smirk, or a cocky smile. It was genuine and loving and I swear to God, this fucking idiot would be the end of me.

I was still panting when they both moved. I was kind of numb, so I didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late. I was in all fours when I felt them. One Marco from behind, one Marco from the front.

I came again with a dick in my mouth and another one in my ass. But this time, they came as well. First came the original Marco, who by the way still had that drop of cum in his face, and then the other one. I choked on his cum and spit it. I wasn’t going to swallow that shit, not yet.

After cleaning up, Marco disposed of his clone and got inside the sleeping bag with me.

“W-Was it good?” I glared at him, a little flustered. “I mean, um, I’ve thinking about that for some time, and… I’m so sorry Jean, I thought-”

“Stop” I cut him off before he could say anything more. I sighed and then looked at him, face red once again. “I-It was great Marco, really.” He smiled, blushing as much as I was. “But,” his smile faded “next time I want to do it just with you.”

“Why? With two of me you can feel even better, right?” he asked me.

“Yeah, but I wanted _you_ to kiss me, _you_ to be in front of me, to be able to see _your_ face when you’re inside me.” I answered avoiding his gaze. And then I added “The next time you top, of course,  cause I’m not going to be the one who always gets it, Bodt. You’re gonna know what it feels like to be fucked silly” he just laughed and hugged me tight, and I closed my eyes, ready to sleep.

"I love you, Jean" he whispered, probably thinking I hadn't heard him. But I had.

"Love you too" I answered, sleepy. He hugged me even tighter, and then I _did_  fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you have no fucking idea how long i've waited to use that title


End file.
